This application relates to a seal mount for use in a gas turbine engine, wherein a hook portion has a thermal protective coating.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air to a compressor. The compressor compresses air and delivers it into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel and ignited, and products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
One effort in gas turbine engines is to maximize the efficiency. Thus, efforts are made to minimize leakage of gas flow throughout the engine. In one application, a seal is provided radially outwardly of compressor blades, to ensure that the air which is not compressed by the blades is minimized. Typically, these seals are mounted on a mount structure that includes a hook that provides a securing area for the seal. In the prior art, it is known for the hook on the mount structure to face downstream.
Recently, gas turbine engines have been provided with a gear reduction between a fan drive turbine and a fan. With the inclusion of this gear reduction, the fan may rotate at a distinct rate from a compressor which is also driven by a fan drive turbine. This has allowed larger diameter fans to be utilized. A fan for use in aircraft applications will typically deliver a portion of air into a bypass duct which then becomes propulsion for the aircraft, and a portion of air into a core where it delivered into the compressor to provide the flow described above for the gas turbine engine.
With increased diameter fans, a bypass ratio, or the ratio of air delivered into a bypass duct compared to the air delivered into the core engine has increased dramatically. With the increasing bypass ratio, it becomes critical to most efficiently utilize the air which is delivered into the core engine. Thus, various flow control features are being installed into gas turbine engines.
In at least one engine, a component provided to increase aerodynamic efficiency is positioned immediately upstream of the seal.
When this component is positioned in this location, a seal mount having a downstream facing hook cannot be utilized.